Voltix
Voltix became a villain at an unknown point in time and was known to be one of the galaxy's worst and was a former member of the Legion of Darkness. Biography Legion of Darkness Many years ago, Voltix and his partner, Splitface were stealing a night vison upgrade and possibly other upgrades as well on the planet, Epsilon Gamma IV when they were interrupted and were chased by Stormer who had claimed to a Hero from the Hero Factory. The two villains then ambushed Stormer and nearly had the advantage before another Hero, Thresher arrived and attached a magnetic mine on Voltix which causes the villain to panic and tried to ask his partner for help. However, instead of helping Voltix; Splitface fled from the planet. After arresting Voltix, Thresher explained to Stormer and Voltix that the mine is a fake and won't explode. He was then put in a plastic cell on Asteroid J-54, but was set free along with Toxic Reapa by XT4. As they tried to escape; they were confronted by both Bulk and Von Ness, however, XT4 had released a couple of prisoners who created a distraction while the three escaped through the prison's roof and were confronted by Von Ness. Before Von Ness could fight with them; the three villains quickly persuaded the Hero to let them pass by casting doubts on him. Soon afterwards, the three villains then fled in XT4's ship and met up with Black Phantom and the rest of the organization. A few days later, in the back room of a refueling station; Voltix along with the other members of the Legion of Darkness (and an assembled army of criminals ((that were broken free from Asteroid J-54) (this was a army that Black Phantom had wanted to create after the legion was arrested by hero factory and there's nothing in the book itself to say it ever exsisted)) celebrated the closing of the Hero Factory itself while Black Phantom announced his plans to move the organization into the now-vacant factory and establish it as their new headquarters. When the Legion of Darkness were met by Stormer; Voltix along with Toxic Reapa, Speeda Demon, and Thornraxx (on a another scout ship) were then ordered by Black Phantom to secure the Assembly Tower. Shortly after Toxic Reapa threw out Thornraxx; they encountered Thresher. Voltix hurled two bolts of electricity at the Hero (which one miss and hit the conveyor belt instead) before their badly damaged ship (due to slamming into a partly closed launch bay door) exploded. After a short fight, he and the others captured Thresher with a crane's claw and were amusing themselves by slowly lowing the hero towards a disassembly machine until Black Phantom suddenly appeared, saw what was going on, and tried to rush them into dropping Thresher into the machine. Before the four villains could drop Thresher; they were interrupted by Bulk and the other members of Alpha 1. After Stormer played a recording of Black Phantom's statement. He, Toxic Reapa, and Speeda Demon took down Black Phantom for betraying them and were then captured by the heroes and sent to Asteroid J-54. Breakout Part 1 Rocka and William Furno escorted Voltix into Hero Factory's underground containment unit where they, along with a group of workers lowered a crate and locked him inside. However as he was being lifted up to the wall he released a cloud of energy from his body, which resembled Von Nebula. The cloud floated and swooped towards Von Nebula's Black Hole Orb Staff, and made contact with it, causing it to shatter. The Shattered staff then blew a hole in the ceiling, and created a portal. The energy disturbance caused the cells to unlock and Voltix led every villain out of the containment unit. Nathan Evo was later called in by Rocka and attempted to stop the mass of villains. However an accidental shot from Firelord knocked Evo out cold. Mark Surge, temporarily part of an elite backup team, gave heavy damage to Firelord and saved Evo. He was awarded highly by the Hero Recon Team. Voltix briefly attacked Rocka, before exiting through the portal after the other villains. Having done what he came to do, Voltix went to Tansari VI to harvest the power from the planet's lightning array. Breakout Part 2 On Tansari VI Voltix started draining the Lightning Array of it's power hoping to create the ultimate electric weapon with his Shooting Volt Blaster. Hero Jimi Stringer was dispatched to Tansari VI shortly afterward though and fought with Voltix. Voltix briefly gained the upper-hand but, was defeated when Stringer held a power-cell in front of his blast, triggering an energy explosion, that super-powered every other cell. Stringer then cuffed him, and unplugged his power-circuits, before taking him back to containment. He later once again escaped prison and was listed on still on the loose. Abilities and Traits As his name implies, Voltix has powers over electricity. He can alter currents in a field and use magnetic waves powerful enough to discharge a pair of Hero Cuffs, and even breach the Hero Factory containment cells. He is equally cunning as he is vicious, evidenced by his actions in Breakout. Appearance Voltix is primarily purple with red and black limbs and a grey helmet, which uses the same model as Speeda Demon and Black Phantom. He wields a Lightning Whip in his right arm, and a Shooting Volt Blaster in his left, which can paralyze his victims. Set information 6283 Voltix was released on July 20, 2012. His set contains 61 pieces. Appearances *''Breakout (First appearance)'' *''Breakout (Game)'' *''Hero Factory Secret Mission 1: The Doom Box (book) (Mentioned only)'' *''Hero Factory Secret Mission 2: Legion of Darkness (book)'' Trivia *Voltix was voiced by Rick Wasserman in Breakout. de:Voltix Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Hero Factory Universe Category:Breakout Category:Summer Set Category:2012 Category:LEGO Category:Legion of Darkness Category:Electric Category:Game Characters Category:Main Enemies